Sem Arrependimentos
by Kurai Kiryu
Summary: Jo não se arrepende de nada que fez.


**Supernatural infelizmente não me pertence.**

* * *

Sem Arrependimentos.**  
**

Eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz.

Nada.

Não me arrependo das palavras não ditas, nem de ter tentado proteger Dean em vez de correr. Não me arrependo sequer do sofrimento que causei à minha mãe e aos Winchesters quando decidi me explodir naquela loja para dar-lhes uma chance de sobreviver e continuar.

Também não me arrependo de ter permitido minha mãe de seguir comigo por aquele  
caminho sem volta. Não sobraria muito para ela depois que eu não estivesse  
mais ali, por isso nunca saí de casa, mesmo com todas as brigas.

Eu estava somente fazendo o que eu queria fazer e o que era certo:  
protegê-los.

Se não fosse assim, se eles tivessem morrido por minha culpa, para não me  
deixarem para trás, onde quer que eu estivesse me culparia para sempre.

Na noite anterior à nossa saída, eu já sentia que meu momento estava  
chegando e que naquela caçada eu mostraria a todos o quanto eu havia crescido  
e do que eu era capaz agora.

Minha falta de arrependimento se estende à minha recusa ao tentador convite de Dean na minha "ultima noite na Terra".

Qual é! Eu realmente o amava, e o desejava. Deus, e como!

Não o queria por uma noite somente, como ele sempre fez com todas as outras, muito menos ser o prêmio de consolação. Já que não tinha jeito mesmo e todos iam  
morrer, que tal uma ultima noite de sexo? Não! Eu não o queria assim. Fui egoísta,eu sei. Sei também que ele tinha muitas coisas com as quais se preocupar – matar o diabo e impedir o fim do mundo, por exemplo - mas se fosse para termos alguma coisa eu queria que fosse importante. Que significasse mais do que só sexo, para nós dois.

Meus sentimentos por ele iam muito mais além do que a atração louca pelo cara mais gato que cruzara minha frente ou os de mocinha salva pelo herói, porque nunca foi assim, nunca me senti fraca e incapaz perto de Dean. Ele nunca fez com que eu me sentisse menor, muito pelo contrário, ele mais do que qualquer um, até mais do que minha mãe – não a julgo por isso, eu sempre a compreendi mais do que ela poderia supor, me vendo caminhar pelo caminho de onde meu pai não regressou, o quanto era difícil para ela presenciar isso - foi quem me enxergou como um soldado naquela guerra enlouquecedora que chamávamos de vida.

Ele me pediu para não continuar naquela vida, mas nunca tentou me impedir,  
como todo mundo. Porque ele entendia os motivos que me guiavam. Ele sabia que a caçada me aproximava de meu pai.

Era natural que eu me encantasse por ele e acabássemos nos apaixonando. Éramos perfeitos um para o outro. Nós nunca nos julgaríamos mutuamente e nossas vidas se encaixavam uma na outra, mas nela não existia espaço para "perfeito" e "natural". Nessa vida, se lida com situações impossíveis, impensáveis, escolhas com alternativas desesperadoras e coisas nocivas, letais, que não deveriam existir. E todas essas coisas podem levar muito da gente. Muito mais do que nossa carne e nosso sangue, elas embaralham nossa vida e fogem sorrindo com nossas almas e a incerteza do que poderia ter sido entre os dentes afiados.

Eu poderia ter dormido com ele. Poderia ter dito com palavras enquanto estivéssemos perdidos um no outro, que eu realmente o amava e queria que ele fosse feliz; o quanto ele era especial para mim, mas aí bateu um medo indescritível de que ele não fosse capaz de entender, que não fosse capaz de me amar e até imaginar que eu era só mais uma com o mesmo papo melado pra cima dele.

E no meu último minuto, quando a única certeza que eu tinha era a da morte  
próxima, eu sei que ele soube que eu o amava. Soube que sempre o amei. Ele pode sentir o que eu nutri por ele quando tocou a pele da minha testa com seus lábios, leu em meus olhos e sentiu o gosto intenso do amor não consumado no sangue em minha boca, quando finalmente me beijou.

E ele pode me amar também.

Não houve um "eu te amo", não houve um "felizes para sempre". O que houve foi  
apenas a angustia tão tangível quanto as mãos dele envolvendo as minhas para entregar a bomba que ia acabar com aquilo tudo e aquele sentimento perdido e sem nome que ficou no ar quando ele me deixou.

Não havia motivos para arrependimentos.

Apesar de tudo, eu estava em paz comigo e com todos. O que aconteceu não era culpa de ninguém, era só o destino de todo caçador e agora, eu definitivamente era um deles.

Eu dei o que restava da minha vida para que eles ficassem bem e isso me bastava.  
Agora era só me envolver no calor dos braços de minha mãe pronta para ceder ao  
esquecimento.

**

* * *

N/A: E****ssa é a minha verdadeira primeira Dean/Jo, eu postei primeiro "Dia de Ação de Graças" e espero que vocês tenham gostado!**

**Muito obrigada a Crica por betar essa one, suas dicas foram maravilhosas e sempre vou ser grata pelo carinho que você teve com essa fic me fazendo ficar mais confiante quanto a ela!**

**Muito obrigada também a Fer-chan que sempre tenta me dar ânimo e foi a primeira a pessoa a ler essa fic.**

**As duas são demais!**

**E obrigada também a você que sei e vai mandar review... Não vai? (olinhos de Sammy/ Gatinho do Shrek/ Castiel)**


End file.
